


For Out of Many Waters

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor Angst, Arc Reactor Issues, Illustrations, M/M, crying!Steve, hurt!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse Big Bang Illustrations for Arukou's Out of Many Waters</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Out of Many Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arukou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out of Many Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053565) by [Arukou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukou/pseuds/Arukou). 



There's a lot of really gorgeous imagery in this fic and I wanted to make the art as colorful and fantastic (and angsty) as the fic is.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Out of Many Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053565) by [Arukou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukou/pseuds/Arukou)




End file.
